


Feel

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brendon found the blanket while shopping for things to furnish his new apartment, he <i>knew</i> he had to have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel

**Author's Note:**

> For the "silk, velvet, feathers, furs" prompt for [](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/)**kink_bingo**. I TOLD YOU GUYS THIS WOULD COME SOON. ALSO, HI BRENDON, I TORTURE YOU GOOD, YES?  I really need to lay off the caffeine/capslock…

When Brendon found the blanket while shopping for things to furnish his new apartment, he _knew_ he had to have it. It really was nothing special at first glance; a simple, neutral brown, only big enough for one person, and on clearance for under twenty bucks. But the moment Brendon felt the silky - this _had_ to be real, Brendon thought, but no, it was clearly marked "synthetic materials" - faux fur, he didn't want to ever stop touching it. The only thing he could compare it to was petting a fluffy kitten, and even that didn't seem to express how infinitely soft it was.

"Are you going to just stand there petting it forever, or are you going to buy it?"

Brendon actually jumped at Brent's voice, coming back to reality. "Well, uhm."

Brendon had to have this blanket; he _needed_ it. But his budget was limited - very limited - and he barely had the funds for a mattress, a pillow, and a towel. Spencer's mom was going to loan him a set of bed sheets, he was so strapped for cash.

Getting kicked out of your parents' house really sucked.

Brendon bit his lip. "I really don't have the money for it." He slowly retracted his hand, giving the blanket one last longing glance.

Brent watched Brendon for a moment before stepping forward to grab the blanket from the shelf.

"Brent, I said I don't-"

"I know. I'm buying it for you."

Once they found everything Brendon needed, paid for it, and hauled it back to Brendon's apartment, Brendon hugged Brent tightly around his ribs. "Thank you."

Brent patted Brendon's shoulder and Brendon let go, knowing that Brent didn't really like hugging. "No problem."

***

As soon as band practice was over that night, Brendon went back to his apartment as quickly as possible. He kicked the door closed behind him, and there it was, the blanket - his blanket - staring at him invitingly from where it was folded up on his bed.

But he was still sweaty from band practice, so he went to the bathroom instead, shrugging his clothes off on the way. He took what was probably the quickest shower in his life, furiously scrubbing at his head with his fluffy new towel to get his hair dry. He really liked that his towel was soft too, but it was nothing compared to what awaited him on his bed.

Satisfied that he was dry enough, Brendon ran back to his bed, falling onto it purposefully. The sheets Spencer's mom had let him borrow were a hard, scratchy linen and it made his skin itch - what he wouldn't give for his flannel sheets back at his parents' house - but he would live. He would live because he had a brand new, shiny faux fur blanket that felt like heaven.

Biting his lip, Brendon reached down to grab the blanket, unfolding it and wrapping himself in it. He actually moaned out loud, reveling in the feel of the cool fur against his heated skin, the way the softness found its way into every crevice of his body and tickled his more sensitive places. The most amazing part was how the fur felt on his bare cock, which was quickly becoming hard. He thrusted against the material experimentally, just testing, and gasped. He really didn't want to think of the connotations of what he was doing - it felt like he was petting a kitten with his dick, okay - but it felt so good he couldn't stop.

Brendon rolled over onto his stomach and pressed his hips into the mattress, into the blanket, moaning wantonly into the fur. He couldn't help but imagine fucking someone on this blanket - someone fucking _him_ on this blanket - and his cock twitched under him. He wasn't even sure if he could call himself gay just yet, but the thought of someone's cock in his ass while he laid face down on this blanket, his dick rubbing deliciously against the fabric-

Brendon cried out as he came hard, fingers twisting in the fur. He writhed a little as he rode it out, the individual hairs of the fur like a million little fingers on his skin, torturing his now sensitive cock, his hard nipples. He rolled over onto his back after a moment to breathe, staring up at the ceiling in a haze.

"Fuck," he hissed when he realized what he'd just done; there was going to be a cum stain on his new blanket. He quickly stood up to find a way to clean it off before it dried and laughed at himself as he stumbled on his wobbly legs.

He was going to have to figure out a way to do this without making a mess on his blanket every time.


End file.
